The love of Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper
by thesmivers
Summary: How I think the engagement scence in KKBB should have ended. Jack/Gwen maybe some Tosh/Owen in later chapters. Please be nice first fic!
1. Chapter 1

The love of Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper

"What's this?" Jack asked Gwen, this was a question he already knew the answer to but he thought he'd give Gwen the chance to explain herself.

"That's an engagement ring that is!" Gwen replied.

"You're getting married!" Jack asked thinking about how he already knew that, she'd just said so.

"Yes, Rhys asked while you were away" she answered this while starring into the gorgeous eyes of sea deep blue that belonged to Jack.

"So down on one knee?" Jack asked not sure why he was questioning her.

"Well he tried to but he got a twinge in his back and had to lie on the sofa, that's when he popped the question" she rushed this answer as if she'd been dreading it.

"And you said yes?" He asked thinking that once again he'd asked a really stupid question.

"Well no one else will have me" she answered abruptly.

"I would" Jack said starring into her eyes waiting to see her reaction.

Gwen was shocked by this sudden outburst from the Captain and felt herself go weak at the knees, she then felt two strong masculine hands grasp her back to stop her falling onto the floor, she looked up realising how close she was to Jack and lent forward and kissed him. Jack was pleasantly surprised and found himself battling against Gwen's tongue for dominance. After they both pulled away Gwen looked down towards her left hand and pulled way the ring and threw it over her shoulder.

"You really want me Jack Harkness? Cos if you do you've got me. I love you!" Gwen stated.

"I love you too Gwen Cooper" Jack uttered surprised by where this had come from, he looked at her and she suddenly began to glow gold all over, he knew then that he and Gwen would be spenting eternity by each others side.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Kirstie (starry-eyed-torchwood-lover ) for the review. If you have any ideas please let me know of them

"By the way, I found Gray" Captain John's words were echoing through Gwen's head, she never didn't know who Gray was but she knew it was bothering Jack, but something was bothering her more.

Jack dropped Owen, Tosh and Ianto off at home, and continued towards the hub with Gwen. Gwen had been unusually quiet all night and Jack really wanted to know what was wrong.

"Gwen, what's biting you?" Jack said in a very concerned voice, she didn't reply. "GWEN!!"Jack shouted to get her attention, she turned to face him and he repeated his question.

"How am I going to tell Rhys its over between us I can't just retcon him and let him believe that he never met me, that would just be wrong!" she said half sobbing half talking. Jack could tell from her expression that she had a plan and he cautiously asked her what it was. "I thought that maybe I could go round to the flat and tell him what's happened, and maybe get him to forgive me, I know that he'll get a beer out and then I can slip retcon into it before he drinks it, that way I would have been completely honest but he wouldn't have to remember any suffering." Jack thought this over in his mind and decided that this was a good plan.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack asked Gwen. She never thought that Jack would offer to go with her to do this, as this had been her own doing. She shook her head and just asked him to drop her off.

Jack pulled up outside Gwen's flat, and she opened the door of the SUV, she was just stepping outside when a hand grabbed her arm and gently pulled it back inside, Jack leaned towards her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She responded with one of her own. As Gwen got to the door, she turned round and saw that Jack was still sat there. She walked over to the window of the SUV and Jack rolled the window down.

"I can drive myself back to the hub after I've picked up my stuff. I mean if it's ok that I can stay there?" Gwen added remembering that she hadn't asked Jack yet if she could stay.

"Gwen I would love it if you came and stayed at the hub, I wouldn't have it any other way" Jack replied as he started the engine and drove off towards the hub.

It was a good few hours since Gwen had gone to see Rhys and Jack had started to get worried. Just then the cog door rolled sideways and Gwen walked in carrying 3 bin bags of stuff. She had been crying but that was understandable. She sniffed up her tears and turned to talk to Jack.

"Can you grab my other bags? There in Ianto's office," She asked Jack and he bounded up the stairs and returned five minutes later carrying them. By this time Gwen had sat down on the sofa facing Tosh's desk, with her head in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably but as Jack sat down next to her she began to pull herself together.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked her, even though it was a stupid question to ask as it was obvious that she wasn't.

"Yeah I'm fine" was Gwen's reply, "what shall we do tonight?" Jack thought about this for a few moments and suggested that they rent a movie, so hand in hand they walked out of the hub to the nearest Blockbusters.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Kirstie (starry-eyed-torchwood-lover ) for the review. If you have any ideas please let me know of them

The next morning Gwen awoke in a strange room, she could feel a warm muscular hand wrapped around her waist. It was only then that she remembered the events of last night. Her and Jack had watched all 3 matrix films snuggled up in Jack's "bunk" and they had talked about who Gray was. Jack had been reluctant at first but realised he could trust Gwen not to tell anybody. He began to cry while telling the story and Gwen moved in to hug him. He tried to continue on, saying how it was his entire fault etc but Gwen stopped him was a kiss, that lead to other events unfolding. That was why she and Jack both lay naked on top of the covers. Gwen could have sworn that Jack had once told her he didn't sleep so she silently reminded herself to ask him about it later.

"Morning beautiful" came a sleepy voice from next to Gwen. She replied by giving Jack the biggest kiss ever. "Enjoyed last night that much did we?" Jack said smirking.

"I thought you didn't sleep?" Gwen asked Jack turning to face him properly.

"I don't usually Gwen, you must have a really special effect on me" he said winking, Gwen giggled. "Right so what do we want for breakfast?" Jack asked Gwen "I can do eggs, bacon, beans, hash brown and sausages, or you can have cereal, the choice is yours?" Gwen was surprised and had never ever thought of Jack cooking before now.

"Well, seeing as you've never cooked for me before Jack, I'll let you do the Harkness special of eggs, sunny side up, beans, bacon, crispy and sausages if you don't mind?"She replied.

"Yes mam!"Jack replied giving Gwen a mock salute, he jump straight out of bed a slipped on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and left the bunk returning minutes later with Gwen's bags so that she could get changed too.

A few minutes later a lovely smell had made it way down towards Jack's bunk, and Gwen climbed out of the hole and sat down to where Jack indicated. She grabbed her fork and tucked straight into her food, having not eaten since yesterday morning. She was surprised to how well Jack cooked and was about to say a very nice comment when the cog door rolled down to see Owen and Tosh entering for the days work.

"OK, what is Gwen doing eating breakfast with you Harkness, is this some sort of way to get a promotion?" Owen asked in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Ha ha Owen." Jack sarcastically replied. "Gwen and Rhys have just split up so she staying with me for a while. So is that alright or do I need your permission?"

Owen sulked off towards his medical bay, and was soon joined by Tosh to Gwen and Jack's surprise. Tosh loved Owen dearly but had never any attempt to get together with him, so later that evening when Jack and Gwen were looking at the CCTV of the hub they were very surprised to see Tosh and Owen snogging on the autopsy table.

Jack and Gwen were in the middle of a conversation how it was about time that Tosh and Owen realised that they were made for each other, when a rift alert sounded through the hub.

Many hours later and Jack was comforting Gwen in his bunker. She'd nearly been shot today, and although Jack did know that Gwen couldn't die, Gwen didn't and she had become an emotional wreck at the thought of losing Jack just as she had gained him.


End file.
